User blog:Order of the Command Block/Idea For a MCSM 3DS Game
I recently came up with an idea for a possible MCSM game, or rather, a small spin-off. It would be on 3DS. Character Customization Upon entering the game, the player is brought to a customization menu the first time playing. Here, you are given a bland model of a character in the MCSM model type. From there, you can choose a body type (normal or beefy), gender, name (From a pre-selected set), skin color, hairstyle, hair color, eye color, and clothing. The game does not let you choose a voice, however. If you are male, Patton Oswalt will voice your character (Slightly different) and Catherine Tabor for female (Slightly different). After designing your character, the game will check to make sure you are pleased with the character. You will proceed to the actual game once you are satisfied. Controls The game has simple controls: Normal Walk up to a person using the arrow pad or circle pad and press X to interact with them. To run, you press either the left or right trigger. NOTE: Pressing both at the same time will take a screenshot. The A button is used to select things or attack if in combat. B is used for going back in menus or to jump in any other situation. The Y button is to crawl (Only when you are near one block holes or openings), crouch (Normally), and to defend if enemy is about to attack you (Could also count as a dodge in certain attacks, and the defend ONLY works if in combat). The bottom screen would have your inventory (Vanishes during cut scenes) and Cut Scene During cut scenes, classic TTG gameplay would come. In the bottom screen, dialogue options would pop up. (A notification on both screens would pop up to tell the player when they appeared) What you choose would influence how characters acted around your avatar and sometimes even make the player have to try the mission again if they make a bad choice. (Example would be if a giant horde of zombies showed up and you chose to try and fight instead of listening to the others. Your character would die and you'd get a Game Over screen which forces you to redo the quest/mission.) Being kinder to people would not give you extra items, but would allow you to ask people for favors from time to time if in need. Gameplay/Story The game is like an RPG to some sort. The main location is the area we see in Episode 5 with the treasure hall and Ivor's house and such. Before you see this, the game narrates (Through your character) that you had been at Endercon when the Wither Storm attacked, but you did not get captured. You escaped and spent the rest of the time trying to survive. After that, your character steps out of their house. You are free to roam around and explore. After you get a feel of the hub area, the game encourages you to find Jesse. (Whom you had ALSO gotten to sorta customize in the beginning) Upon finding Jesse, he/she is happy to talk to you. You can ask Jesse multiple questions, but the question outlined in gold (As the game tells you) is the one that starts up the plot. Upon asking Jesse "Are you OK? You look worried" Jesse proceeds to explain that they can't find the rest of the New Order. (According to the game's timeline, meaning just Axel, Olivia, and Petra.) Jesse had been told to wait here for them, but the rest never arrived. Your character agrees to help them and the mission tutorial starts. The mission is fairly simple. You and Jesse appear in the woods and Jesse instructs you to start looking. The tutorial introduces the "search" missions, in which you are supposed to look for something or listen for something. The game tells you if you need to listen or look when it starts. In this mission, you are supposed to listen for footsteps and shouts that are more frequent the closer you get to your destination. When you get deep enough into the woods and close enough the source of the sound, you get a cutscene which shows the New Order fighting a giant horde of spiders. You and Jesse come in to help and you get the combat tutorial. At first you are introduced to fighting by killing one spider, but then you kill six more (in groups of 3) before the mission ends. You get a brief reunion scene with the New Order before returning back to the town. The New Order offers to let you join them on missions as thanks. It's then you are free to accept many minor quests throughout the town and earn gold and XP upon cmopletion (and defeating monsters) to which you can use to upgrade your sword and get food and potions. (You cannot get armor) After completing 10 minor quests, a minor group of zombies with leather helmets come in. After defeating them, you are introduced to a new type of quest. Your character spots a mysterious person lurking around with a bow and arrow aimed at you. You dodge it and chase after the character. A "chase" mission ensues and you eventually catch him. However, a spider attacks you and he gets away. The New Order arrives and Olivia shoots the spider. You explain what happened and the New Order agrees that they need to stop that man. You then start doing "dungeon" quests after doing minor "information" quests with the New Order acting as your party. You also unlock special skills you can use to help yourself in combat. Usually at the end of each dungeon quest, your character gets a glimpse of the strange man fleeing the location, since each time you fail to find him. After a while, you and the New Order find the man in a location he cannot escape from. He reveals himself to be named Keith. He steps out of the shadows to reveal he is wearing the Enderman Suit. He used it to work near monsters to get revenge on everyone for never paying attention to him in the past. Jesse is annoyed that the bad guy is wearing something he/she wore and proposes to skip the exposition and just "beat him up already". The final battle is difficult, with giant hordes of monsters interrupting the fight to attack you and minor hordes also fighting. When you finally beat him, Keith shouts at you, saying he should have killed you when he had the chance before. He claims he saw your character in the woods, in the very beginning. He then says he wanted to kill you because you had been the last person to ignore him. (Which is true as in the very beginning you can see Keith watching you as you are forced to walk by him, and then the second he is off rthe screen you don't see him again) Desperate, he tries to escape on horse (Which was his and had been in the room the entire time) while still screaming at you and the others. Your character knocks him clean off the horse and the suit head falls off, revealing his face. (Short, black hair with blue eyes) The New Order decide they should try to lock him up. But before they can, a spider comes and kills Keith since he no longer had the mask. You and Jesse kill the spider, but it is too late. When you return to the town, Petra tells you that she thinks it'd be better if you remained in the town and keep tabs on everything when the New Order is treasure hunting or fighting stuff. Your character agrees and Ivor comes in. He tells the New Order about the temple, and they say their goodbyes to you before running off and the game ends. If you return to the game after, you don't see the New Order again nor do you see Ivor (or his fabulous house). However, you can still do other quests for townspeople to get full stats. The game even allows you, in the menu, to replay old quests (this does not effect the story, but gives you a chance to see the cutscenes again, though you cannot pick dialogue options anymore, and get more money and XP.) Missions Types *Search *Chase *Information *Dungeon *Fetch (From Townspeople only, very minor) Search "Search" quests involve you actively looking for something. You can have either sounds if you are looking for a person, or footprints or traces of some sort if it is an item. They are relatively easy an the game specifies what you are looking for. Chase "Chase" quests involve your character chasing something or someone. You have to keep them in sight while using the jump button, circle pad/arrow pad, and sprint trigger to speed forward or dodge objects in your way. Losing sight of your target causes you to fail the mission. You also run around either in the woods or in the hub world. Information "Information" quests are used when you need to gather information. NPCs with exclamation marks above your head are your targets and you need to piece information you get from them together and report back to the New Order. You can only fail the mission if you do not figure out what the NPCs were telling you. Dungeon "Dungeon" quests involve a series of exploring a set location with numerous fights. Usually each one has a cutscene at the end and lots of rewards. Fetch "Fetch" quests are minor quests that are the most common to receive by NPCs. (NPCs can also give "chase" and "search" missions.) They involve you going to fight something to get an item or plain out buying it to bring it back to them. Shops Some NPCs (With a gold ingot icon despite the "gold" you receive is just another word for the loot you got for completing it) can sell you sword upgrades, potions, food, and skills for the loot you have earned over time. The higher the level you have, the better stuff you can get. These NPCs can never give you quests. Skills Strength skills improve your strength in combat. Agility skills improve your speed and jump height. Other skills are new attacks, such as pressing Y and instigating the forward, left, right, or backwards movement twice in a row allowing you to roll in that direction. Category:Blog posts